hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fegelein the Führer
Fegelein the Führer is a feature-length parody by Joster285. Uploaded on his channel CloneofJoster285 on Feb 25, 2011, it has received over 10,000 views as of January 2013. The parody runs for 23 minutes. Joster285 decided to follow up his previous parody with a feature-esque parody where we see Fegelein become the Führer. His reason for doing so was that he wanted there to be a parody where Fegelein actually rises to power and not just commit antics against Hitler for the rest of his life.﻿ In August 2013, Das Phoenix noted the video was set to private. He decided to contact CloneofJoster285, who replied: ''"It's apparantly been blocked. I'm gonna try to get to uploading it on Vimeo." '' Months later, the parody was unblocked, only to be blocked again soon after. Not wanting to risk a copyright strike, Joster took down the parody and uploaded it on Vimeo. Fegelein the Führer Chapter 4: Führer Brawl won Parody of the Month in March 2015. On 2015 February 18th, Joster managed to make it to 1,000 subscribers. He then released a video thanking his subscribers along with announcing a remake of Fegelein the Führer. The Prologue was released the next day. Plot Original The parody begins with a recap of the previous parody where Fegelein kills Hitler for watching scat porn and takes over as Führer. He decides to throw a celebration where he is congratulated by Himmler. When asked what he will do, he says that he plans to "finish what we started". He plans to do an antic that will possibly end the war, trick the Russian generals & soldiers into seeing a shock website that will traumatize them into a coma. Krebs volunteers to do so due to his ability to speak Russian and knowledge of a certain website (*You'll see*). Krebs proceeds to the Russian generals, telling them of Hitler's death and proposes a "truce meeting", which they agree to come. Several hours later, Fegelein gets a report on the antic being highly effective, winning the German army the war. Fegelein then tells everyone to get some rest so they can eventually rebuild. Meanwhile in a different yet identical bunker, Speer (with assistance from Herbert West) has apparently brought Hitler back to life. Now that Hitler is alive, he reminisces a time where Fegelein was committing antics that were cruel, but tolerable – the scene flashed back to Hitler's 54th birthday party where Fegelein gives Hitler a fake dog turd without him knowing at first. He also tells about a time when he was shot in the groin by a kid in World War I. Afterwards, Hitler asks how is everything back in the bunker and Speer tells him that Fegelein is now the Führer. Hitler, after snapping a pencil in half, decides to return to the bunker and kick his ass. After phoning the bunker telling them that he's coming for Fegelein, Hitler and Speer ride across a landscape on motorcycles. When there's chatter of Hitler coming to the bunker, Fegelein attempts to reassure everyone that Hitler is dead, explaining that "you can't survive a headshot." Eventually, Hitler does make it to the bunker as everyone, but Fegelein, leaves so that they may fight it out. They meet up in a back alley where they each throw a punch at each other. Then, Fegelein reveals that he was the kid who shot Hitler in the groin in World War I beginning the fight. As the fight went on, some Soviet women enter the bunker and an engineer approaches them. He explains what is going on and asks why they're here. They explain that they're here for the "Lemon party" (Apparently, they believe that 'lemon party' is code for 'golden shower'). Back at the fight, Hitler and Fegelein are on the ground slamming each other. Fegelein then mounts Hitler and repeatedly knees his last testicle until he squashes it causing Hitler's voice to change making him sound like a chipmunk. Eventually, Fegelein wins the fight as he goes over to rest... only to get body-slammed by Hitler. Afterwards, they all have dinner as Hitler tells Fegelein that he was going to have him executed, but decides to make him Tactical Advisor due to an antic he created to win the war and also the Close-Quarters trainer. When Goebbels asks Hitler what he will do now with no testicles and a high-pitched voice, Hitler explains that he had Günsche go get testicles from a crotch donor and also hired one of the generals to do the surgery, but remains private about who it is. We learn that it was Grawitz who was hired to do the surgery. After explaining to Hitler on what to do, he asks why he hired him to do the surgery, Hitler tells him that if he does it, he'll give him a promotion. Then, Günsche comes in with the testicles as they are about to begin the surgery before the end credits start. After the credits is a quick scene with Hitler telling Fegelein that he can be Führer again. Hitler give his thoughts on the parody as he calls it, "The worst piece of shit I've ever seen!" He says that Fegelein being the Führer is the worst concept of all time, but he states that he likes the parts where he's beating on Fegelein. We end with Fegelein giving his opinion on the parody calling it pretty decent. Remake The remake has the same story as the original with some minor changes and updated FX. The headpasting & dialogue are improved and Fegelein's dialogue mostly consists of lines from Kretschmann's performance in The Sinking of the Laconia. There are also some new/alternate scenes: * The prologue is slightly different where instead of Hitler watching fart porn, he celebrates the incident where Joster deleted all of his videos by accident which annoys the others. * The planning scene is different where Fegelein has Mohnke choose the shock website for him to use against the Russians. * The explanation for Hitler surviving the assassination attempt is a metal plate in Hitler's head. * The scene where Hitler rides to the Bunker is completely redone in 3D animation and as a little homage to the movie, Blazing Saddles. * There's a new scene where Himmler warns Fegelein that Hitler might still be alive. * Goebbels is one of the first people along with Günsche to discover that Hitler is still alive. * The ending is also different where instead of Hitler promoting Fegelein after the fight scene, he banishes him from the bunker and sends him back to the Antic Order. References Category:Parodies Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies